


Tiny Heart

by DevineInk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6, Chaptered, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Multi, Multiple Partners, Surprise Pairing, Surprises, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevineInk/pseuds/DevineInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about confused feelings, denial, and the effects of a broken heart. Ron and Hermione can't exactly express what they feel towards each other...so they lash out, leaving poor Harry in the middle of their feud. Loosely based off of year 6 in Harry Potter. Ron/Hermione with some Harry/Ginny and some other surprises not listed in my tags since that'll ruin the effect. Title inspired by Tiny Heart performed by Flyleaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizing in advance for the shortness of the story debut, upcoming chapters will be longer.

### 

Chapter 1: **Hermione**

Hermione Granger wrote furiously in her notebook, trying to tune out the gossip of the other Gryffindors in her dormitory. She cursed herself at not knowing how to transfigure her limp scarlet curtains into a thick brick wall to block out the noise from the other girls. Perhaps that should be the next thing she should learn to do after completing her advanced Arithmancy assignment.

"Parvati, he talked to me today!" squealed Lavender Brown in such a way that made Hermione cringe and make an unnecessary black scribble on her parchment.

"Eeek! What did he say?" Parvati Patel giggled obnoxiously. Hermione cringed at the noise expelled.

 _Perhaps instead of conjuring a brick wall to block the noise, I should invest in some magical duct tape to put over their mouths, a kind that stuck to a person for at least twelve hours without a way of removal. No doubt Fred and George Weasley had already invented or are working on it in their little workshop above Zonkos_ thought Hermione.

"He ran out of ink in his quill during charms and he asked me if he could borrow some!" Lavender sighed dramatically, as if the boy had asked her to marry her instead of borrow some writing supplies.

"But should we be talking about this?" asked Parvati in a hushed tone. "With...you know...in the room?" Hermione didn't have to look up to know that Parvati and Lavender were eyeing her.

 _Oh no, don't mind me_ Hermione thought bitterly. _I'll just stay inside my curtains, studying and pretending like I don't exist._ She smiled to herself thinking about how much she sounded like Harry from his stories of his days with the Dursleys.

"Oh it doesn't matter Parvati, it's not like I said his name or anything!" Lavender giggled in a manner that somehow surpassed the annoying level Parvati had reached a minute earlier. This time Hermione was so taken aback by the shrill outburst that she fumbled her quill and almost spilt her ink all over her bedspread.

Lavender didn't have to say his name for Hermione to know who she was talking about. In fact, she was pretty sure that _everyone_ knew who she was talking about when she was giggling with Parvati. It was Ron Weasley, who of course, was oblivious to her existence besides her being a fellow Gryffindor in his year. Though they were in all of the same classes, Ron never said more than a simple "hello" to Lavender from time to time over the past six years.

Hermione had been in a odd state since figuring out the obvious signs of Lavender's liking to Ron. At first she was overcome with fits of giggles even more violent than Lavender and Parvati's combined, but when the hilarity of anyone liking Ron subsided, she was left with bitter jealously rotting in the pit of her stomach. She didn't even know what she was jealous of to be frank; Lavender hardly interacted with Ron, and Ron had never shown signs of interest for Lavender. What was there to be jealous of?

 _What does she even see in that pig-headed boy anyways?_ Hermione thought while putting her books away. Using her thoughts to block out the noise was much less extraneous than using magic to solve her problem. Hermione just couldn't see what Lavender saw in him. Ron was thick-minded, highly illogically opinionated, and almost always had a face stuffed with food.

Nope, she just couldn't see how anyone could come to like that foul-mouthed, rude, greedy, funny...charming...handsome boy. Hermione simply couldn't see how anyone could come to love someone as perfectly imperfect as him.

And on that final thought, she was off to bed for a very sleepless night.


	2. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione worries that her nightmare will come true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like the story so far please!

"Oy, Fermione," Ron said with a mouthful of food the next morning in the Great Hall, "you gonna finiff that?"

Hermione wordlessly pushed her plate overflowing with eggs and sausage to him. She didn't even bother to look up at him. How could she? How could she bear to look him in the eyes with all of the humiliation she was facing from a nightmare about him and Lavender last night...

Hermione dreamt that Lavender had taken her place as Ron and Harry's friend and that neither one of them wanted to be associated with her. Dream-Harry had laughed and rebuffed her when she asked him why Dream-Lavender was sitting with them. Dream-Ron however, was much more cruel.

 _"Why would I ever want to be with someone like you when I can be with someone like Lavender?"_ his voice echoed in her ears.  
Hermione witnessed Ron and Lavender's dream-selves kissing each other in a most unpleasant manner (involving lots of tongue) which awakened her instantly only to find tears rolling down her cheeks. The very memory of it made tears well up in her eyes while scooping a spoonful of porridge into her mouth at breakfast.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

She opened her mouth to say something but paused when Lavender came skipping in with an ear-to-ear grin on her face. Hermione's face darkened. Lavender waved at Ron who nodded at her in response since his cheeks were stuffed full of food. Hermione screwed up her face and got up abruptly, startling Ron so much that he almost choked on the sausage he was chewing.

"What's her problem?" he mumbled and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe.

"Erm..." Harry coughed awkwardly. "Should we...?"

"I think this is one of those 'Harry come to me' problems," Ron said with an uninterested tone. "You know I'll only make things worse if I talk to her."

Harry sighed and cursed under his breath. As much as he loved being a friend to Hermione, he hated having to be the one to comfort her since he almost never knew what to say. Although, maybe it was better that way since she was the one who did most of the talking anyways.

He met her outside the Great Hall sitting on some stairs, looking deep into thought as she always did when she was alone. Harry sat next to her and patted her shoulder with caution, in case she wasn't in the mood to be touched.

"Something bothering you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, do you like Lavender?"

Before he got a chance to answer, Hermione got up and pushed Harry aside a bit in the process. He adjusted his glasses with confusion and tried to decode what was going on in that brilliant little mind of hers.

"Well, I mean she's nice..." he answered awkwardly. Harry honestly had no idea what to say.

"Nicer than me?" she snapped, a wild look in her eyes that reminded him all too much of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What-no. Hermione, will you please tell me what's gotten into you this morning?"

Hermione explained her nightmare and left out the part about the anguish she felt when witnessing Ron kissing Lavender. Harry listened attentively and did his best to understand why she was feeling so bad about a silly little dream.

"Hermione, you are aware that this was all happening in your head, right?" Harry said.

"I know...it just felt so real." Hermione sighed then took a few steps back from him.

"Ron would never go out with Lavender anyways, the two barely even talk. And besides," Harry smiled at her as he got up, "we could never replace you."

Harry wrapped an arm around her and she flashed her usual grin. The pair walked back to the Great Hall to grab their books and get ready for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs only to find a most peculiar sight at their table.

Ron was sitting with Lavender who had her hand over his. There was a dreamy look in her eyes as she watched him gorge himself with ham and extra buttered toast. The redheaded boy smiled at her with a face full of crumbs, looking slightly uncomfortable and confused at her presence. Lavender took no time in wiping them away from his lips with her thumb gingerly.

"Well," Harry said with a high pitched tone he sometimes got when he was feeling a combination of nervousness and awkwardness, "How 'bout that?"

Hermione almost bit through her lip. This was going to be a long Herbology lesson.

* * *

Hermione thought the hour would never end. Lavender was simply all over Ron during Herbology which made most everyone uncomfortable with the exception of Ron since he had no idea what was going on. Hermione had caught Harry's eye a couple of times, trying to send him telepathic messages about how disgusting the two of them looked together. Harry must have read her mind judging by the smirks and shrugs he gave in response.

The day only got worse from there. Lavender pushed her way to be next to Ron every chance she got. From exiting the Green House to going to dinner that night in the Great Hall, Lavender had somehow managed to be by his side. Harry didn't mind giving them some space together by standing at a distance; there was no use in disrupting the flirtatious actions of a hopelessly infatuated girl anyways. Hermione, on the other hand, was overflowing with violent thoughts. The more Lavender opened her mouth, the more Hermione had grown to loath her.

That night, Lavender had decided to take Hermione's usual chair next to Ron in the Gryffindor common room. Harry offered to sit somewhere else with Hermione, that way she could be away from Lavender and her giggling (which was getting to be absolutely unbearable at this point), but she refused and insisted he stayed with Ron. Hermione knew that Lavender wouldn't dare make a serious move on him as long as Harry was present.

She placed her books down with a heavy thud at an empty table and turned her back towards everyone in the common room. Hermione's head was somewhere else while her eyes scanned her advanced Ancient Ruins text book. She couldn't help but think of Lavender taking her position with Harry and Ron throughout the day. Her silly little dream had felt more like a prophecy after the day's events.

"Focus Hermione, focus," she said quietly to get her mind back on track.

"Focus on what?"

Hermione looked up and saw Ron standing before her with a smile on his face. She quickly looked back and saw Harry talking to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan while Lavender pouted, glaring at the dancing orange flames in the fireplace.

"Um, Ancient Ruins," she answered. Hermione couldn't help but grin. He had chosen her company over Lavender's.

"Ugh, you choose the most boring of subjects to study Hermione," Ron said as he sat down across from her.

"Oh Ron, it's far from boring. Quite fascinating to be honest. Although, I do find Arithmancy to be more intriguing."

"You're going to have to explain to me how anyone could possibly find Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins to be interesting, without boring me to death in the process of course."

Perhaps Hermione wasn't going to be replaced after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first story published on here! I don't know how this site works quite yet, still trying to figure it out slowly. Hope you all liked it and want to read more, I'll try to update as much as I can. Feedback is very appreciated. Have a lovely day!


End file.
